


Carbon Monoxide

by kostovak



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sad, Short, Songfic, carbon monoxide, regina spektor - Freeform, shorty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kostovak/pseuds/kostovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of TLO.  Every bit of it is canon and could have happened.  Just a short one shot.  Luke and Annabeth love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carbon Monoxide

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a song by Regina Spektor called: Carbon Monoxide. (Notice the title of the fic)

I could barely breathe. My vision was failing. I couldn't get a focus on anything. I felt something like sleep taking over me. Then I see her face.

"Hurry up Luke!" she says.

She is so beautiful. Her blonde hair- cascades over her orange shirt. I never liked that orange. It was so ugly and obnoxious, it wasn't pure and it wasn't of any use like a camouflage shirt. She wore it so well. She was so much younger than me, but it didn't matter.

"Ok let me just get my socks on!" I yelled to her as I sat on my bed trying to get the damned things on. If I don't get them on right though… Which I frequently don't, they slide right off of my feet.

I open my bedroom door and her fist knocks on my chest.

"Oh," she gasps, hiding her embarrassment with a giggle, "let's get going!"

She has her cerulean jacket in hand. The silver trim compliments her innocent gray eyes. The eyes that have seen so much in such a small time period. Eyes that have been lied to, eyes that have seen death, eyes that have seen love and eyes that have somehow remained innocent after all she had been through.

She has to be home by 10. It's 9:30 now. The moon is full and bright as it overcasts the evanescence of the wispy clouds. We walk ten blocks north, 3 west and 1 east. We like to waste time. Her house lights were on the first time we walked by, as well as the second.

"I had so much fun." She says to me.

I don't have to say anything… I embrace her, and our mouths are an inch apart. She breathes into my mouth.

"Ehmm…"

We pull apart. Stunned we look to the source of the noise.

"Hello Daddy, Luke has brought me home on time just like he promised."

"I see…" He stood in the door way, the light coming from behind him made him look like a silhouette. "Well seeing as your hear - I guess its time to call it a night."

"Come on Daddy, can we just say good bye?"

He nodded his head a fraction of an inch, which said he would permit her to say goodbye, but not willingly.

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then went inside. Mr. Chase stared me in the eye for a couple of seconds then slowly shut the door on me.

My eyes are in focus, and I see her, looking at me with hatred. I wish I could kill myself.

The pain in my arm, I can't catch my breath. She is lying on the floor. Her blonde hair is stained red. She has cuts and bruises, and her eyes are shut. Her beautiful eyes are shut. That orange shirt, Oh! I wish I never traded mine in. I am holding my last breathe. I let it go, along with everything, the hate, the sorrow, the rage, the sins, the mistakes, the greed, that orange shirt- and those gray eyes, I hold on to those, I will keep them in my head. I finish exhaling.


End file.
